


A Nightsister, a Jedi, and a Baby

by PineappleBob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Barbarity, Child Death, Darth Vader mentioned, F/M, I have plans for these characters, Imperial March should go off in your head, Inquisitors Mentioned, Inspirations from Literature, Mentions of War, Some minor smut, War, War Crimes, World War II, ancient beings, legends and canon, references, small cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/pseuds/PineappleBob
Summary: Inspired by RepeatOdysey’s “Above Dathomir” this is a one shot about Cal and Merrin’s life on Dathomir. With a little bundle of joy running around and causing a ruckus for her father, Cal Kestis. Yet, not all is well for our favorite Jedi-Nightsister pairing’s seemingly ideal life. An ancient being brings warning of those who seek powerful children of the Force.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RepeatOdyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepeatOdyssey/gifts).



> Yes, so I hope you all enjoy this one shot. I do not know how I will continue this story line. I want to, but I also have a different story line, with all the same characters, in the works. I do have another one shot that acts as a prequel to this story started. Along with more Characters from Canon and Legends I am working in if I do continue this storyline. Basically, for future reference, the Sequels will be like a bad dream for how I want to take the story. I hope you all enjoy.

As his mornings now usually consisted of, he chased after his daughter, Ilyana, as she ran away from him to go and watch all the creatures upon the mountainside. She refused to be held by him, and would squirm and twist until put on the floor again. It frightened him how much the creatures kowtowed to his little girl. Not even a year old and already walking, she commanded respect from bane-back spiders and Nydaks. Even newer creatures that he had never until recently seen such as Direwolves, Dathomirian Black Tigers, the local pack of Purboles, Red Elk, White Bison, Dathomirian Giant Goats, Short Faced Bears, a Drebin that would swim on the edge of the swampland below, and even the local Ssurian Dragon Lizard. 

Things that would not hesitate to attack something defenseless, and had attacked Nightbrothers previously, would become docile around her. He had trailed after her one time as a fight between a short faced bear and the pack of purboles was going on. When his baby girl appeared, all the fighting stopped, the purboles went off into the trees and the Bear came by and nudged him and Ilyana.

He had wanted to stop the bear from coming closer, but Ilyana had told him, “No!”. When he attempted to pull out his lightsaber and stop the creature from coming any further. Merrin was also nearby and said the bear meant no harm. Thus, the Bear was gentle and nudged his daughter as she patted and petted the bear. Who also nudged him before traveling down the mountain chasing after some Red Elk.

All creatures that would frighten anyone seemed to become cushy pets to his daughter. One pack of direwolves came by and even delivered a female pup to his daughter. Which she was now chasing after early in the morning. The little thing liked to chomp at his ankles, and yet change demeanor whenever his daughter or Merrin was around. It would go all docile and let Merrin rub its belly. 

Merrin called the pup, Assajj, after a fellow Nightsister. Asajj liked him well enough, but would always fuss with him, much as his daughter did. Now, she chose to curl at his feet after running around with his daughter. Then, Ilyana ran to him and lifted her arms up to be picked up by him. Which also meant he had to pick up the pup.

“Oh, so now you want me to carry you?” He asked Ilyana.

His daughter with her black hair and green eyes stared up at him, “No!”

Despite her cry, she still had her arms up. He laughed, she like to say, “No!” To most anything he did. Whether it be chasing after her, or like when some Nydak came too close. It was always, “No!” Whenever he tried to stop her, the Nydak would growl at him, but would shut up when his daughter turned to it and repeated the command. The Nydak becoming docile and yearning for pets from his daughter, as it happened with most creatures Cal tried to keep his daughter away from. To no avail each time since his daughter commanded their respect, even as a barely walking baby.

His daughter, and Dathomirian girls in general, were too spoiled. But his daughter had the added benefit of the creatures and the Nightbrothers all going soft around her. Following her every move and command of, “No!” He could admit why, his daughter was extremely cute. The only one seemingly to be able to resist her charms was Merrin, but Merrin had never smiled more than when around their daughter.

“Say please.” Cal told his daughter.

“No!” His daughter replied as she jumped up towards him with her arms still held high.

Asajj barked at him, and so, despite his better judgement, he bent down. She immediately went into his arms, and he held Asajj as she was hugged by Ilyana. His daughter gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek as he straightened up. She looked up at him with a smile.

“You are too soft on her, she has you wrapped around her finger, my Jedi.” Merrin came from another room in their house on the mountain.

Merrin came out after preparing some potions and some food for them. Some Veeka bird and eggs he had caught the previous night. She came over and kissed Ilyana on the head. But, Ilyana had grabbed her hair. Merrin gasped in pain but Ilyana giggled away.

“Ilyana, release my hair.” Merrin spoke in Dathomiri.

“No!” Ilyana cried.

Merrin looked at him annoyed, and as he laughed he pulled his daughters fingers out of Merrin’s hair. 

“No, no, to you Ilyana. Do not grab momma’s hair.” Cal gently chastised Ilyana.

Ilyana looked ready to cry as she was made to release her hold on her mother’s hair. So, Cal kissed her cheeks repeatedly and tickled her. Which made her giggle and forget about Merrin’s hair. She in turn grabbed his cheeks and brought her face to his.

She laughed loudly as their foreheads touched and they stared into green eyes. Asajj wiggled around, so he let her go down with his free hand to the floor. Where Asajj then scampered around Merrin and laid at her feet. Merrin smiled, petted Asajj and then kissed Ilyana again on the back of the head.

“I will go down to see the Nightbrothers. They will of course want to see our daughter here, but perhaps you can join me later. We shall eat breakfast and then make sure the little one here does not get anymore pets. A possible Black Tiger cub would be too much in tandem with a Direwolf.” Merrin smiled as she kissed him.

Ilyana did not like them kissing, and perhaps being told no to a Black Tiger Cub also, and waved her arms around, and even tried to break their kiss.

“No!” Ilyana cried.

Cal laughed, “What, Ilyana? Your mom and I cannot kiss?” As he kissed Merrin again and he held Ilyana away from Merrin’s hair.

“No!” Ilyana cried again.

She bounced around and Cal then kissed her cheeks again. She calmed somewhat but looked at her mother with a pout. Merrin laughed as she touched her forehead to Ilyana’s. Ilyana grabbed her face and gave a slobbery kiss to Merrin’s cheek.

“No mama!” Ilyana cried.

Merrin laughed, “My my, our little one is jealous. She wants you all to herself, Cal Kestis. She is too used to having you wrapped around her fingers. I am able to resist her charms while you are not, my Jedi.”

Merrin then took Ilyana from his arms, and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. Ilyana’s face became less of a pout, and she snuggled into Merrin’s chest. 

“Sure, only you are able to resist her charms. Yet, what can I say, she has a way with her words.” Cal replied sarcastically.

“No!” Ilyana replied.

“Well, it seems she only wants to say no to both you and me. Naughty and spoiled, a true princess of Dathomir. With even the rare ability to speak to animals.” Merrin declared.

Cal watched his daughter as she began to wiggle and turn upside down in Merrin’s arms. Forcing Merrin to sit down. Where Ilyana then began to put her mouth on Merrin’s stomach. Babbling into it and patting it, but gently. Cal thought it weird, but then went to grab their breakfast. They sat down at a table he made out of ships parts where they ate in the main room, and it was a struggle to get Ilyana to eat. Since it was his job to feed her and dress her, per Dathomiri custom for present fathers. Merrin dressed her also, but got to avoid the food being flung at him.

Ilyana seems to love that, smearing his face with food. She would also throw downs bits of food that Asajj would eat up. Ilyana would clap as Asajj would eat up the bits of food or as they played hide and seek, with Asajj popping out of random areas and Ilyana would get excited and giggle. He and Merrin smiled at one another over their daughter’s exuberance.

After breakfast, he practiced with his lightsaber again. It felt good to have another arm and another hand again. The imperial ship that had crashed had the medical facility necessary to get a viable prosthetic hand and arm. And it acted the same if not better than his original flesh and blood one. 

He practiced with his daughter watching in her pram nearby. Though he would often stop and make sure she did not climb out. The Direwolves liked to come out and watch him also, and they all circled around his daughter’s pram. At first he had been nervous, but Merrin had convinced him that the Direwolves meant no harm to Ilyana. Who would then try and climb out to play or snuggle with the Direwolves.

Otherwise, she would sit in her pram and watch her father practice with his lightsaber. She would even try to mimic his movements. It was a cute sight to watch. Watching her flail her arms around trying to imitate her father. But, when she did escape, she liked to run on her little legs after Asajj or some other Direwolf that caught her attention and the other Direwolves would trot along with her. He had to chase her quite a bit when she did this, but she never strayed too far.

Merrin was also never too far, he could not see her sometimes, but he sensed her. She would use her magick to go back and forth to check on their daughter. She appeared again as he was done, and had worked up a good sweat. He traveled over to pick up Ilyana, who was trying her best to climb out of the pram. She was babbling to the Direwolves and they seemed to respond to her.

The leader of the pack, a large white one, the size of a nydak, with red eyes licked his hand. He let the large creature and the others around his daughters pram. For whatever reason, he felt a calming and protective presence when around them. Ilyana, meanwhile, went into his arms rather easily. She hugged him around his sweaty neck.

“Dada! No!” Ilyana declared as she snuggled into his chest.

Cal smiled and kissed her head. He was going to go back and shower. He and Merrin had built one in their home, and they even had a smaller one in which to put Ilyana. Merrin then appeared and approached them. The Direwolves got up and trotted to her demanding pets. Cal assumed this is where Ilyana’s love of animals came from.

“Cal Kestis, why must you always carry my baby whilst you are all sweaty?” Merrin said as she came over and kissed Ilyana on her head and then kissed him on the lips.

Again, his daughter did not like that. She began to fuss and even try and push her mother and father apart. Ilyana cried, “No!” The whole time. Merrin laughed as they kissed, and looked down at their daughter as they broke it. She then tickled their daughter.

“You want your Daddy all to yourself, huh? Daddy is mine too, Ilyana.” Merrin declared in Dathomiri.

Merrin then grabbed Ilyana’s face and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. Their daughter scrunched her face up in discomfort. But, when Merrin was done, Ilyana reached out for her. He was sweaty, and no doubt that Ilyana was dirty too. He and Ilyana usually took showers in the morning and usually Merrin took one with them. The night one was the more fun one for them.

“You are one dirty baby, Ilyana. You take too much after Daddy.” Merrin giggled as she took Ilyana.

The Direwolf pack, meanwhile, had gone off into the forest not far from their mountainside home again. They were never far, and he had no idea where they lived. Though Merrin told him it was a cave nearby. They always seemed to appear at the most random of times. But, he focused back on his daughter.

Ilyana for her part merely snuggled into her mother, and evidently she was hungry as she was snuggling into her mother’s breasts. Even though they had began to feed her solid foods, she still wanted to nurse from Merrin, and Merrin enjoyed feeding her that way. Merrin, thus, released a breast and fed Ilyana. Who then closed her eyes as she was fed. Merrin liked to marvel at their daughter as she nursed her.

She had said that he was a big softy around their daughter. He was, but Merrin would melt and even cry just watching their daughter. To know for her that she was no longer alone as a Nightsister. That she had another Ilyana she loved in her life again. 

This continued as they went into the house, their shower was in a separate, back room. It had one main shower, and within it another shower for Ilyana to be put into, and watched as they all showered together. The little one was on a slab that had been cut out, it was like a bench in the larger shower. Perfect for Cal and Merrin to sit and wash their daughter as their own shower could spray them, amongst other things.

At night, Cal would bend Merrin over it and take her from behind. Or she would ride him as he sat upon it. Ilyana of course would be asleep and Merrin put spells in place to make sure their daughter was safe. The doors were locked and they could peek out and check on their daughter from time to time. Their parental instincts were still on high alert, despite the fact that all major predators seemed to love their daughter almost as much as they did.

Merrin wanted to take no chances, Merrin’s and his pasts ensured that, but morning family showers were a favorite of his. His daughter would splash them, and loved being held by Cal as they stood under the shower. The water washing over them was a soothing presence. So, as they entered the wash room attached to their bedroom, Cal and Merrin undressed, it was harder for Merrin as she was busy nursing a baby. Yet, got undressed they did.

So, Cal got the shower on and turned on the smaller one for Ilyana. Merrin placed her there, and Ilyana was a bit perturbed at being interrupted from her feeding. But, as soon as the water hit her she giggled and try to cup water in one hand and throw it at them. She even used the force to collect water and throw it at him. Even now, his daughter was powerful in the force, which also explains how she could make ferocious beasts docile just by her mere presence.

“Hey, cut that out, you naughty little Nightsister!” Cal laughed as he tickled his daughter.

His daughter laughed loudly and continued to throw water at him using her hands and the force. While he showered, Merrin washed Ilyana, who giggled and tossed the bubbly soap at her. Merrin laughed and blew bubbles at their daughter. Ilyana giggled and then grabbed Merrin’s hand, and began to chew on her fingers.

Cal watched all of this and laughed as he scrubbed himself down. Once done, he switched spots with Merrin. He made a beard with all the soap bubbles and Ilyana burst out into giggles. She grabbed at the bubbles and even grabbed some more and tried to mimic him.

She ended up just covering her face in bubbles and she began to cry. Her little arms flailed around as she tried and missed to wipe all the bubbles off her face. Cal thought it looked cute, but he washed his hands off and readjusted the nozzle, using his hands to clean her face off. His wet hand, and adjusting the nozzle over his daughter’s head made it easier for him to get his daughter cleaned immediately and the bubbles out of her face.

He wiped her face with his hands, and the cries stopped immediately. Ilyana then grabbed his hand and began to gnaw on his fingers. It made him smile and he bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he lifted her up and hugged her to him. He then joined Merrin and they had a family embrace as they stood under the shower. 

Ilyana fell asleep in his arms, and he and Merrin touched their foreheads together as the warm water cascaded down them. Once they felt sufficiently clean, they stepped out of the shower and dried off. With a sleeping Ilyana placed in towels upon the bed, he and Merrin dressed. Once they were done, Merrin and Cal were dressed in Dathomiri Red Robes and Rancor hide. They also got Ilyana dressed into another little Nightsister dress similar to Merrin’s. She fussed about being dressed, she would rather (and had) run around naked, but Cal thought she looked so cute dressed in her little Nightsister robes.

Once done, they walked down to the Nightbrother village. He held Ilyana for a bit, before she tried to climb down from his arms. Then, she toddled away from him and Merrin laughed as he trailed after her. He even had to use the force to slow her down at times so she would not fall. He would catch up to her, and then he would try and pick her up. She would raise her hand, and even slightly Force push him back, and say, “No!” Then she would continue running and he would have to chase after her again.

He did this all the way to the Nightbrother village, and they laughed at his daughter’s antics. When Asajj and Ilyana began to run around the center of the village and distract the Nightbrothers, that was it. Cal had enough and scooped them both up. Of course, Ilyana got fussy and began to whine. So Merrin came by and took her from him. He had forgotten that in Nightbrother tradition, with the girls, they cannot touch or handle even their own daughters. At least not while in public. He seemed intent on breaking that tradition, but many of the Nightbrothers, especially Merrin’s blood brother Izaul, looked at him with disdain at times. 

But of course, Ilyana made them all smile, mainly to see another baby Nightsister after so many years. Ilyana was still fussy even with Merrin. She kept trying to be held by Merrin’s stomach. Which forced Merrin to sit down.

Thankfully, she had a “throne” of sorts that the Nightbrothers made for her when she came there to hear them out. They were her last bit of family after all, even if she grew up segregated from them. She sat there on her throne and Ilyana began again to babble into her stomach and pat it gently.

“Why does she keep doing that?” Cal queried Merrin as he sat at her right.

Merrin had a nervous look on her face. But schooled it quickly before she whispered back to him.

“I will tell you later. She just likes being a fussy little girl. Here take her, Nightbrothers cannot do this, but you are not a Nightbrother, so you can hold her. I can’t have her distracting everyone.” Merrin declared as she handed him their daughter.

The older Nightbrothers cooed over Ilyana, and she cooed back. Reaching out and even gently patting their faces. It made the old men smile, not least of which to have a gentle Nightsister around. But otherwise, she was distracted by Cal and playing with his hair, or trying to get down from his lap and chase after Asajj. He held her tight, but let her chew on his fingers. The elder Nightbrothers had made her a teething ring, which she used at night. Other times, she preferred his and Merrin’s fingers. Often enough, she would chew on her own little fist. Her new teeth she wanted to try out on him.

Her jaws were still not strong enough to really hurt him, but it did get to a point where it got annoying. He would pull his hand away, but then she would start crying so he would give her his other hand, or the teething ring he had on him. Still, she preferred his hand. Then, she would try to climb all over him. Use his hair to pull herself up onto his shoulders.

Needless to say, his daughter was quite literally a handful. Trying to stop her he was always met with the usual command of, “No!” Then, he laughed as she pulled herself up. Her cute little grunts as she covered his face with her stomach. He would blow raspberries on her tummy when she did this, as he did now.

She had quite a strong grip and it hurt as she pulled his hair. But she laughed as she stood on his shoulders but hugged his head. He was holding her of course, but she did not like that and tried to wiggle free. Cal feared that despite her strong grip, she could still fall, so he ignored her whine and wiggling as he held her. Her babbles heard over the din of Merrrin and the Nightbrothers meeting and talking. Her giggles made her stomach hit his face. He laughed too as he blew raspberries that made her laugh even more.

Eventually, Merrin used a spell to put her to sleep, an ancient Nightsister sleeping spell done specifically for babies. Ilyana got sleepy, and climbed down onto Cal’s lap. Where she snuggled into him, and then fell fast asleep.

“She is too loud and distracting, Cal Kestis.” Merrin declared before continuing to speak with the Nightbrothers, who laughed at Ilyana’s antics.

He continued to listen and watch Merrin discuss matters of the village with Izaul for the next few minutes. Ilyana slept soundly in his arms, but he sensed a presence. The same powerful presence that had convinced him to return to Merrin the night Ilyana was conceived. He looked around but only saw Nightbrothers.

Yet, the presence continued to make itself known, he even felt Ilyana sense it as she began to move around in her sleep. The presence seemed to get closer to the village. Then, Merrin sensed it and and the other Nightbrothers began to look toward the peak overlooking the village, atop a spire of the ancient temple. He saw something through the fog that surrounded the top of the mountain.

When it cleared, he saw a figure in red robes. He stood tall and looked down over the Village and indeed the whole of the Mountain and Swamplands. The Nightbrothers began to look worried, speaking of omens and an ancient figure. He couldn’t hear the title of the being that the Nightbrothers gave to this figure. That is until Merrin began to speak with a look of panic.

“Rí-Athair.” Merrin whispered.

“What? What is a Rí-Athair?” Cal whispered back.

“It means King-Father, outsider. The Father of Allya, and thus the Father of Dathomir itself. His appearance brings ill-tidings.” Izaul spoke.

“Really, I have met him, once before. He called himself Witold.” Cal replied in Dathomiri.

“What?!” Izaul hissed.

They looked at the figure for a second, when within the blink of an eye, the figure disappeared. Merrin began to seemingly hyperventilate. He grabbed her hand to try and calm her down, which thankfully it did. But then, she grabbed Ilyana, who was still asleep, and held her close.

“Yes, he...helped me. Merrin, are you alright?” Cal answered.

“Yes... time to go, my love. We must return, Izaul, ensure the Village is prepared for whatever is to come. I will return with my daughter back to our Mother’s home.” Merrin said.

“Yes, sister. Take care of my niece.” Izaul spoke as Merrin stood and quickly walked back towards their house.

Cal had to run after them, and when he caught up he saw how nervous she was. She looked to be in a panic. He grabbed her hand, and she squeezed his tightly. He kept pace with her, and began to ask her questions. Rarely, did she ever call him her love, so something must have frightened her to forget that she did it in front of the Nightbrothers.

“Merrin, my love what is wrong?” Cal queried.

“He... he... the last time I saw him-“ Merrin began before she stared to cry and held Ilyana close.

She stopped and then he brought her into an embrace. She cried into his shoulder as she held their still sleeping daughter. She cried for a few moments before she tried to stop. She looked at him and looked ready to talk.

“The last time I saw him, was before my sisters were murdered. All of them, including Ilyana. He brings bad omens now. I can’t... I can’t lose our daughter. She is the last I have of my sisters, and I cannot lose you, Cal. I will die without you, both of you.” Merrin cried.

He hugged her tighter, and he was about to speak and reassure Merrin. That this time he was with her. That they could face any challenge together. When a deep voice cut through the sounds of Merrin’s crying.

“You will not, not this time. Mother Talzin and the other Nightsisters did not heed my warnings. I had warned her numerous times, my sweet Merrin, not to get involved with the Sith, and to prepare for an attack. Neither times, did she listen. And now, most of your clan is dead because of her greed and selfishness for power. Heed my words, now, little one. They have sensed your daughter, and the other one coming. Be prepared, you and your Jedi, for the servants of the dark side to come to this planet. I will be here, watching, and should you need my help, you need but say and I will come. Even if you cannot see me, wherever you are I will hear you and come.” The voice spoke.

Cal looked and saw the figure standing on a rock. Merrin saw him as well, and Ilyana began to wake up and squirm. Merrin looked angry and began to stomp towards the figure.

“Where were you, Atha?! When I and my sisters needed you?! When Ilyana needed you?! They all died and you were nowhere?!” Merrin cried out.

Ilyana began to squirm more. Merrin eventually handed her off to Cal, as she continued to move forward. Ilyana began to cry and wanted to be put down, and meanwhile Asajj had traveled next to Merrin. The figure, Rí-Athair, then levitated down to the ground and walked towards Merrin.

“I was there, my sweet child, I saved those of your sisters I could. Particularly the youngest of your coven. But, I have them hidden until the threat of the Emperor is over. He’s already sensed little Ilyana’s presence here.” Rí-Athair spoke.

Then, Ilyana finally got him to put her down, which she then promptly ran to Rí-Athair with Asajj. She immediately called out to be picked up. Which, Rí-Athair immediately did as Asajj laid at his feet. That caused Merrin to panic and cry out.

“Put my baby down! She is all I have left and you will not take her from me!” Merrin began to cry again, as she went to Rí-Athair.

But, he put his hand up and she was held in place. That caused Cal to move forward and he got to next to Merrin before he also was stopped. The figure looked at them and removed his hood. He was a handsome man, and looked to be about 29 years of age. Which had confused Cal given he was supposed to be an ancient being when he had first seen him.

“I have no intention of trying to fight you two, and you should know, my sweet daughter. I have no intention of harming my grandchild. She is precious, as you all were at this age. I have come here to warn you, and prepare you. The servants of the dark side will come for Ilyana here, and the other one coming. I am sorry, Merrin, that you did not see me, nor could I take you with me on that fateful day. But, my... benefactor showed your destiny to me. You had to stay here, while I took the rest of your sisters to safety. They will return, once this threat passes, but alas, this little one and her siblings here will lead our people to greatness in the time and wars to come.” Rí-Athair spoke.

Merrin said nothing, but he gasped, “Siblings? We will have more?” Cal asked.

To which Rí-Athair gave Merrin a knowing look as he rocked Ilyana as she played with a necklace on his chest. Rí-Athair then grabbed Ilyana’s hands. She too began to chew on his hand and make babbling noises. Rí-Athair smiled.

“They are so precious at this age. When you were this age, Merrin, you used to do this with me and Izaul. Always liked to chew on our hands. Izaul loved to let you chew on his toys instead of his hands.” Rí-Athair spoke softly.

Cal had suspected based on his past interactions with Rí-Athair that he had a familial connection with Merrin. Now, this about confirmed Rí-Athair’s worry and anger at him for hurting Merrin. It was that of a father for his daughter, which he now felt in regards to Ilyana. He was released and he turned to see Merrin was also, who began to sob and reached out for Ilyana.

“You were not there for me, Father. When I needed you!” Merrin cried as she was pulled into an embrace with Rí-Athair and Ilyana.

“I know, I had to stay back to let you grow. To let you become who you needed to be. It pained me, my child, but such is the pain for all parents to let their children fall and pick themselves back up again. You may not have seen it, but I was, and always will be, looking over you and ensure no harms comes to you.” Rí-Athair spoke as he kissed Merrin’s head.

Ilyana for her part began to pat her mother’s face. Trying to wipe her mother’s tears, and giving her sloppy kisses to try and make her mother feel better. Merrin laughed through her tears.

“No cry! Momma, no cry!” Ilyana declared as she patted Merrin’s face.

Cal had to laugh as he watched his daughter kiss Merrin’s cheeks and try to mimic what they do to her when she becomes upset. Merrin, meanwhile, laughed and sunk into her father’s embrace. He also handed back Ilyana to her.

Rí-Athair broke the embrace and stepped back.

“Remember, my sweet daughter. Should you, or the Jedi need me. You need but call me if you are ever in danger. Know I will be watching. But, take heed and listen. The servants of the dark side with come for Ilyana and the other little one coming. Should an imperial ship come, they will bring with them a small army. I will do what I can to ensure that the Dark Lords do not appear. And Cal Kestis,” he looked at Cal, “these servants of the dark side are former Jedi. Whose job it has become to hunt down other Jedi survivors. Do not hesitate to kill them, they will not hesitate to kill you.” Rí-Athair declared.

Then, he disappeared in a mist of green smoke, much as Merrin did when she would travel quickly around the mountain. Then, they were left alone, and Ilyana snuggled into Merrin. Cal embraced them, and then they walked back to their house. For much the rest of the day, he spent watching Ilyana chase Asajj around the house as he held Merrin as she cried into his shoulder. He then prepared dinner, fed Ilyana and got her ready for bed. He and Merrin then ate, and she was mostly silent, though he tried to talk her. All he got was mostly smiles and one worded answers.

He then put Ilyana down on her cot near their bed and the pram he got from outside. Though, she often enough would climb up and snuggle in between them at night with Asajj. Asajj, who was currently curled at Cal’s feet, snored softly. He picked up the pup, and put her in a little bed that he had made for the pup. It was soft and indeed big enough, for a while at least, for a growing Direwolf.

He went back to the room and caught Merrin staring off into the distance. She looked lost and she did not notice his approach. Only when he put his hand on her shoulder did she look at him.

“You want to tell me what is on your mind. I find out who your father is today, and then he mentions some great destiny for our daughter...and her siblings. He mentioned the other one coming. Then he looked at you funny. Ilyana has been wanting to seemingly talk to your stomach and she pats it gently, and she never does anything gently. When with me she usually just wacks me, or grabs at my hair tightly. Something you want to tell me, my love?” Cal spoke gently.

Merrin looked at him, “I am pregnant again. My father knows, as he knows almost everything. He... he was around more when I was a little girl. Could always catch me and my siblings when we were fibbing or misbehaving. Then, when around the same time as you told me the Clone Wars began, he was not around as much. He preferred to only show himself to me, my little sisters, my brothers and the elder Nightsisters. My Mother, she died before the massacre. So, the rest of the coven raised me and my siblings. I never found my little sisters bodies, and I never saw my father again after the massacre, until today. Now I find out that you have met him, how?” Merrin asked.

Cal sighed, “It was after I left when you first made your feelings for me known, and like a coward unable to face reality, I fled. Your father, Rí-Athair or Witold, although I do not know his real name. He was angry at me for leaving you, pointed out how a Jedi cannot have attachments, yet I had an attachment to the Jedi order that stopped me from moving on and actually living. He showed me what had happened to the rest of the Jedi, after he quite thoroughly kicked my ass. He moved way faster and more powerful than any Jedi I had ever seen. He quickly disarmed me when I attacked with my master’s lightsaber. Then, he talked to me, made me realize my feelings for you were and are more important than my past life as a Jedi. That I had to adapt, otherwise I would drown in loneliness. After that, I came back... and fucked the shit out of you.” Cal laughed.

Merrin laughed too. Then Cal realized what she had first said.

“Wait you are pregnant?! By the Maker!” Cal asked frantically as he grabbed Merrin’s hand.

Merrin laughed again, “Yes, well as you say Cal Kestis. You fucked the shit out of me.” 

They both laughed and Cal hugged her. He held her and then began to move his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

“You know, I enjoy fucking the shit out of you. Care to... take a shower with me?” Cal asked excitedly.

“Of course, we must be clean before we go to bed. Cannot have Ilyana come snuggle with us if we are dirty.” Merrin laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to their wash room.

They undressed and Cal turned on the shower. Then, Merrin pulled him into a kiss. They continued to kiss as they made their way under the nozzle and the water poured over them. Cal broke the kiss and took one of Merrin’s nipples into his mouth. He bit it and and then sucked gently. He was even surprised when a bit of milk poured into his mouth, but he drank it down.

Merrin hissed and held the back of his neck. She seemed to enjoy the feeling, and gasped as Cal touched her cunt and began to rub her lower lips. She began to pant and moan. He found her sensitive nub and began to rub it.

“Oh! Cal! Don’t tease me, please! Just take me!” Merrin panted.

Cal stopped playing with Merrin’s nipple. “As the Queen of Dathomir commands.”

Then Cal kissed her again, as he maneuvered to sit down on the bench slab. Merrin straddled him and grabbed his member as they kissed and she stroked him for a bit. Then, once he was at full Mast, she sunk down on him. He always enjoys being inside her, and she always enjoys telling him tales of how Nightsisters would often sleep with one another and how the Nightbrother they chose had the task of pleasuring both of them.

To have two Nightsisters, Merrin and another Nightsister aroused Cal beyond measure. But he did his best to keep a steady pace as he thrusts up into Merrin even as she spoke such dirty things in his ear. His efforts worked because soon enough, Merrin was panting and moaning in his ear. She would still constantly check to make sure their daughter was okay. But he continued fucking her and enjoyed the feeling of being inside her.

Soon enough, he and Merrin reached their climaxes together. They then tried different positions where he laid her on the slab and thrusted into her, and then took her from behind as he bent her over. After they had their fill of intimacy, they properly showered and cleaned off. Helping each other get clean. 

Then they exited the shower and got into their sleep clothes. Ilyana had woken by that point and was already plopped on the bed, hugging Cal’s pillow. Cal picked her up and peppered her face with kisses, and she did the same to him. Then, she reached out for Merrin as Merrin got into bed.

Immediately, as Merrin held her, Ilyana gave her a quick kiss before putting her face on Merrin’s stomach again. She was babbling and Cal even heard her say, “Bb!” Before patting Merrin’s stomach gently. Merrin smiled and stroked their daughter’s head.

“It seems Ilyana knew about the baby before I did.” Cal stated.

“I apologize, my Jedi. I did not know for sure, but I sensed her before I could confirm it. It still seems surreal to me, but then Ilyana started doing this. I then knew for sure about her.” Merrin sighed.

“Her?!” Cal gasped as he sat up and looked Merrin in the eyes.

Then Ilyana shot up and yelled, “Sissies!” Before going back to babbling into Merrin’s tummy.

“Yes...my love. I sensed it was a girl, and Ilyana stated as much last night when she snuggled with me after you fell asleep. She babbled away to her little sister, although I do not know how.” Merrin sighed.

“Ilyana is strong with the Force, even more so than me.” Cal replied.

“Well she is the daughter of a Jedi and a Nightsister. Power runs through our blood. She and our other children will be quite powerful. Hopefully, my father is right and they will lead our people to greatness.” Merrin yawned.

“I certainly hope so.” Cal smiled as he looked at Ilyana who was chewing on her fist.

Cal laughed and picked up Ilyana and laid her between him and Merrin. She snuggled in between both of them, grabbing both their hands, and chewing on them. Merrin laughed and stroked their daughter’s head with her free hand.

She spoke incantations for a spell that put their daughter to sleep. Cal had to laugh at how easy it was for a Nightsister to get a fussy baby to sleep. But Merrin had warned him that as she got older the less viable that would be since it was only meant for babies. Plus, their daughter was already quite powerful in the force, and thus more likely and able to resist such spells.

Yet, as their daughter babbled and dozed off into sleep, they both kissed her cheek. Then, they kissed each other good night and Cal put his arms around both of his girls. He dozed off thinking how lucky he was to have crashed here all those years ago. With all the blessings he had, including his daughter and the other one on the way. His precious Jedi-Nightsister babies, he would take on the whole galaxy to protect them.


	2. Rí-Athair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely god, the man who cannot die. We shall learn about Merrin’s mysterious father, his past, and an insight into why he may act the way he does. What holes have been left behind that he tries to fill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intend to expand this story, utilizing characters from legends in Star Wars, as well as influences from Doctor Who, Doctor Strange, the Resistance Video Game Series, Cowboy Bebop,Doctor Zhivago, Polish Culture, Irish Culture and the Soviet anti-War film “Come and See.” In case you may be wondering, as some of you have figured out, I use Irish or Gaelic as the basis for my version of Dathomiri. Rí-Athair is Irish for “King-Father.” I will also utilize the Polish Language. My intention for this story is also not just to entertain, but also to educate. I intend to use real world events and people from the WW2, as well as utilize images from WW2. But it will not be the same story as World War Two as in our world. It will be a different War, just with some of the same people and events. Yet, still in a Star Wars Universe. So warning THIS WILL BE GRAPHIC, GRAPHIC IMAGES WILL BE SEEN AND USED. I hope to showcase good stories of real life people, and hopefully bring a bit more of human understanding in a World very divided today. I hope you enjoy and will bear with me on this journey. I encourage you all to read about Poland and Belarus during the Second World War, in the hopes that something like that never happens again. I hope you all enjoy and are prepared for this grand experiment of a story. And this is but one stone in the base upon which I mean to expand this story.

It was the next day, before dawn, but something felt off. He sensed another  presence in their home. A shadow, female, and old being within their home. It was obviously not the same as with Witold. Though this presence sensed Witold’s/Rí-Athair’s presence, and carried with her a degree of hostility towards him. 

He opened his eyes to look around the room, Merrin was still asleep, but his daughter was wide awake. And babbling away to someone, not Asajj who was curled up next to his left leg. Ilyana was looking at a darkened part of the room. She was speaking excitedly and yet hushed, just babbling away, and Cal swore he could hear whispers coming out from within the shadow.

He thought he heard a female voice that whispered, “Your dada is awake.”

Then, Ilyana looked at him. She got excited and crawled to him. She climbed onto his lap, and he lifted her to his chest. She snuggled with him, and began to babble and point to the darkened part of the room. Ilyana was very excited about whoever it was, but Cal was frightened that his daughter was talking to shadows, and the shadows were seemingly talking back. He did not know which was more frightening. At least he thought they were talking back, he knew his daughter was powerful, she could talk and charm animals, and she could barely walk!

But he could sense this presence within the shadows. However, Ilyana was calm and excited by it. Whereas he was somewhat worried and frightened. He watched her point, and he watched as the shadows seemingly moved around the room. He was freaking out a bit, but Ilyana pointed and giggled.

“Fee Fee! My Dada!” Ilyana giggled.

She patted his face with her hands, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Asajj was awake and wagging her tail, but did not move otherwise. Just then, Merrin began to stir. She awoke and Ilyana reached for her as she crawled over to her.

“Can you hear me, Jedi? Blood of my Maura, yet father of my descendants through my Allya. Your daughter is precious to me, as shall all of your children be. Do not be afraid, but know you are all mine; my precious children.” The female voice hissed.

“What?” Cal whispered back confused.

“Momma! Shadow Momma!” Ilyana said as she patted Merrin’s sleepy face and pointed at the shadow by their bed.

Just then, Merrin went wide eyed. She look panicked as she looked at the shadow. The shadow moved again to Merrin’s side of the bed. A shadow like hand came to rest of her stomach.

“My sweet Merrin, your father failed you. But I will not, my precious child of Allya. You, Ilyana and the little one you carry are very important to me, and to our people’s future. I will not let them take you, NEVER!” The voice spoke, before seemingly leaving the room and out of their house.

Merrin began to breathe heavily, and Ilyana hugged her tight giggling. Babbling happily away as she snuggled into Merrin’s chest. Then went back to babbling into her stomach. Cal went to her and hugged her, he had no idea what had just happened. Merrin looked into his eyes, as the pack of Direwolves began to howl, joined by Asajj.

“That was Faoiltiarna. The Beloved Queen of the Stars. The Mother of Dathomir. She...she has not been heard for millenia. My mother...my mother warned me that she brings chaos and death wherever she goes. Especially for those who threaten her family.” Merrin breathed heavily.

“Well, good thing she considers us family then. At least you and our children. Wait, I thought Allya was the mother of Dathomir?” Cal queried.

“Allya IS Dathomir. She is the Forebear of all Witch Clans, including the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers. Faoiltiarna and...my Father. They are the parents of Allya, and thus the Father and Mother of Dathomir. But, if she is back, then...” Merrin trailed off.

“Well, it seems your father gets around.” Cal decided to break the silence.

Merrin hit his arm, causing him to wince slightly and Ilyana to laugh. Ilyana even clapped her hands and smacked Cal’s hands as he rubbed his arm. He poked his little girl, who continued to laugh, while Merrin glared at him. Ilyana then went back to babbling to her mother’s pregnant belly.

“I’m sorry, the whole your dad being an ancient being that has had a few children over the millenia still kind of freaks me out. I mean, even after my adventure with Cere and Greez and knowing about the Inquisitors and what happened to the Jedi. What your father has shown me, and what he knows still terrifies me. I mean, I cannot even imagine what it is like for you?” Cal sighed.

Merrin’s glare softened. Then she looked down at their daughter babbling away to her sister in Merrin’s tummy. Merrin stroked her head and smiled. Moments like this he and Merrin would just stare in awe at what they had created. If any Inquisitor came to try and take them from him, he would tear through the Universe and Darth Vader himself to try and save them.

“We have to go see my Father, he knows The Beloved Queen of the Stars better than anyone. He lives in an ancient City, near the Dreaming River clan.” Merrin declared as she brought Ilyana to her chest.

“How do you know? I thought you had not seen your father previously for years. And, I thought that you were amongst the last of the Nightsisters? Well you and Ilyana?” Cal queried.

“I am, but not all Witches are Nightsisters. We separated because we preferred... the darker side of Magicks. We were but one Clan of many. We WERE the most powerful. And I had not seen my father for years... but Izaul has. He regularly talks to our father, and... he has a woman in the Dreaming River clan. Plus, two daughters. He sees them and our father twice a week when he can. Nightsisters are not particularly welcome there. They shunned us before the war, and I was too afraid and scared to even try and see them. But, now I have you and Ilyana, and we are family after all. Whether my Mother, Aunt and sisters were willing to admit it or not. They will not harm a baby, and they would be more intrigued by you since you are a Jedi. We must go and see them, and in turn my Father.” Merrin declared.

“Ok. Uhh, where do we go? I spent a few years in the swamps and I never saw any ‘ancient city,’ or any signs of another clan, my dear?” Cal asked.

“Do not worry, I know the way, and we must bring Ilyana and Asajj, obviously. Cannot leave them with Izaul because he will have to come with us, and a baby makes them less likely to attack us. They love babies according to Izaul. If Ilyana comes with us, well... she is just too cute for them to come after us. Plus, the animals all love her so she has that for protection. And by Father, he loves her very much I can sense it. Izaul will have to come with us and guide us. The Nightbrothers breed Zorses, we will use them to travel to the Dreaming River Village.” Merrrin declared.

“What is a Zorse? I have seen them a few times, but they always seemed aggressive. Like they could bite my fingers off. And how far is this city and why have I never seen it?” Cal pondered aloud.

“A zorse, mixture between a Horse and a Zebra. They are common on the plains, along with their fore bearing species, but hunted by all the major predators. Besides Rancors, they seem to not like the taste of Zorse meat, thus, Zorses usually stay near them, for protection. They are aggressive animals, but hardy. They are bigger than both Horses and Zebras and scare off many predators, along with their being near Rancors. With Zorses and my magicks, we should get there in less than an hour with Izaul guiding us. You probably did not see it because it would take us weeks of going through the swamp and then through the plains to get to the Dreaming River Village.” Merrin explained.

Satisfied with that explanation, he and Merrin showered and got ready for the day. They cleaned Ilyana and got her into her little dress and got her snug in a Papoose on Cal’s chest. She was not as fussy today, seemingly happy to be snuggled with her father. Then, they traveled down to see Izaul.

Izaul seemed to sense them coming as he was ready to go and he led them to the Zorses’ stables. They were big creatures, he had seen Horses and Zebras before. These creatures stood at about 7 feet at the shoulders. They grunted and chuffed at him. They even neighed aggressively and seemed to try and bite him.

Then, Ilyana’s attention turned to the Zorses and she looked at them. Her cry of, “No!” As she even held her little hand up, before she started chewing on it, got the Zorses to stop. Like all other creatures, they wanted pets from his daughter. They even got more calm around him and nudged him gently.

“Ilyana has a way with animals. A rare trait indeed. Our father said Allya herself had it. My niece is special indeed. May the Creator guide her well, sister, as hopefully she will guide our people.” Izaul spoke as he climbed upon his Zorse.

Merrin smiled and hugged Izaul and thanked him for helping them out. Cal and Merrin then climbed upon their Zorses. Merrin held Asajj and put her in a bag within the saddle. A soft, padded bag that often carried fruits and meats when the night brothers went out.

“Ok, I have told Zara, my... woman, and we will see if Zara will be able to inform the Matriarch of our arrival. That is the easy part, the other part is making sure the other Witches do not try to kill us on sight. I have been going there for a few years, and they still try to kill me from time to time. Although they always say it is an accident.” Izaul laughed slightly as they began to ride out on their Zorses.

The ride was made easier by their magic, and they seemed to glide through the forest, until Cal realized the Zorses were flying in mid-air thanks to Merrin’s magic. Ilyana bounced around in her papoose on his chest. Making excited noises and giggling. Even grabbing his face and nose as they rode over the swamps, and he saw a large river in the distance. 

Then, a village came into sight, along with massive trees and stone structures. But, upon further inspection, they looked like towers and skyscrapers. Not as big as they were on Coruscant but large enough for this planet. Birds and other animals flew near them, even bats. Which made Ilyana more excited as the animals seemed to chirp at her, and she responded in her own baby babble.

Merrin looked at him and Ilyana and smiled. Even laughing a bit as their daughter got excited seeing the animals fly next to them.

Ilyana got very animated and even made him say hi to the animals as she flailed her arms around. Looking at him and patting his face with, “Dada! Hewwoah! Hewwoah birdies!” She would then point at them, and repeat it until he said hello to the birdies. That calmed his daughter down and made her smile. She snuggled into him giggling.

As they got closer to the village and the city that skylined it became clearer, they lowered themselves to the ground. The Zorses did not miss a step, and landed and continued running easily on the path leading to the Dreaming River Clan’s village. They continued on, until a spell got their Zorses to stop. He knew it was not done by Merrin, he senses it when she uses magick. This spell seemed more abrupt, like a warning.

They eventually came to a large, wooden wall with a large swinging door. Merrin had told him the wood was as hard as steel. Easily utilized to fortify and defend villages. Something overlooked by the Nightsisters, sadly. He saw women armed with cycler rifles, dusk blades, and spears. A few were armed with blasters gun and other weapons he had never seen before.

The women stared at them, some with disdain, particularly at Merrin and Izaul. Many of them looked at him, and Merrin, with intrigue. Some even saw Ilyana strapped to his chest and he heard a few utterances of “ahhh” as she flailed around and bounced in her papoose. He heard dogs start barking, seeming in excitement over their arrival.

Merrin looked nervous, and Izaul was better at hiding his slight nervousness, until Cal noticed him looking at a woman with a very excited little girl in her arms as they looked at them from atop the wall. Then Izaul calmed down and smiled at them. That must be Zara and one of their daughters, Cal thought. The women moved into position upon the walls, but did not point their weapons at them. Mainly because of his baby girl on his chest.

An older woman, he assumed the matriarch based on her demeanor and dress, came above the gate. “Nightbrother, You grace us with your presence again. But now, you bring others with you. Your Nightsister kin, and... oh a Jedi! This shall be interesting! Welcome! Come on in, let me see the little cutie the Jedi carries with him!” The older woman shouted.

The gate opened, and they walked in on their Zorses. The witches had horses and they began to panic slightly at their Zorses presence. But, the Witches had spells that calmed them down. It was still uneasy riding into the village. Until, Zara and the baby were joined by another little girl walking towards them, who excitedly jumped around. Eager to run to Izaul. He got off first and tied his Zorse to a post. Then, Zara and their daughters ran to Izaul. He hugged them all together, and the little girl giggled and babbled in Dathomiri to him.

That was the most he had ever seen Izaul smile. And he noticed Merrin smile at the scene. The other witches began to form a crowd around them. Ilyana ,however, began to get fussy on his chest, as did Asajj in the pouch. So he took her out of the papoose and put Ilyana on the ground, but she immediately got scared and asked to be picked up again. Whining and lifting her hands up to him, he picked her up and she buried her face into his chest. She was nervous around all the new people, who also happened to be women, which she was not used to. Asajj ran to him and climbed upon his leg. Ilyana reached for her, so he picked her up and Ilyana immediately hugged her. Then, she snuggled them both into Cal’s chest hiding her face.

Cal saw the older woman approach them, as Merrin came over to try and calm Ilyana down. Merrin stroked her head, Ilyana showed her face briefly looking at her mother, before getting scared again. Cal smiled, his little girl was not afraid of anything, besides it seemed other women. The biggest and most ferocious of creatures she seemed to bend to her will, but not these witches. Or at least, the fact that she did not know who they were and Merrin being the only other female she has interacted with may be the main cause of it.

Zara came over and introduced herself with Izaul and the little girls. “Merrin, I am Zara. Izaul has told me all about you. As I am sure he has mentioned to you our daughters Katya and Gloriana, our baby. I am very excited to finally meet you, and as your nieces.” Zara declared to them.

Izaul smiled and stroked his daughter’s hair, “My love, it appears my niece is nervous around other witches that are not her mother. Come, little one, at least meet your cousins.” Izaul spoke softly to Ilyana, as he took Gloriana into his arms.

Ilyana looked at them as Asajj barked happily. Ilyana stared at her uncle and smiled, and waved at Gloriana with a, “Hewwoah.” Who then waved back. The older woman came closer, slowly. Cal stroked his daughter’s back, trying to calm her.

“Hi baby cousin, Ilya!” Katya declared as she tugged on his leg. “Are You a real Jedi?” She looked at him wide eyed.

“Yes, a long time ago. Ilyana, this is your cousin.” Cal responded as he went to Katya’s level and tried to show Ilyana her cousin.

Ilyana for her part stayed snuggled into his chest. But Katya began to stroke her head, and Asajj barked at her. Making Ilyana turn from his chest and look at her cousin. Ilyana giggled slightly and grabbed her cousin’s hand and began to gnaw on her fingers.

“Eww! Gross, baby Ilya!” Katya pulled her hand away after Ilyana was done nibbling on it.

Ilyana for her part laughed and even clapped her hands. Then she looked around, and saw the older woman was right next to them. She hid back into Cal’s chest whimpering. He stood up and looked at the older woman.

“Ah, she is a shy one. Izaul says she is a fireball, afraid of nothing. With the ability to bend even Rancors to her will. Yet, with the other Daughters of Allya, she is nervous. Tell me, Jedi, has she seen others besides her Nightsister mother here.” The older woman declared as she pointed at Merrin.

“No, she is usually far more energetic and usually hates it when I hold her too long. She has a pet Direwolf for Maker’s sake. She has control over animals that frighten me. I suppose since her mother is the only other female she sees, she is not used to so many more.” Cal replied.

The older woman stroked her hair, “She is not used to our presence. Hmm, a powerful one she is. Not used to being challenged by other girls, I see. But, she will learn, but she is a cutie. If only Mother Talzin had not been so greedy and stupid enough to get involved with the Sith, perhaps then there would be more female companions for her. Never the less, Rí-Athair speaks highly of this little one, and of you, Merrin Talzin and your Jedi...lover? Husband?” The older woman asked.

“Husband. He is MY Husband. His name is Cal Kestis and our daughter is Ilyana Talzin.” Merrin declared firmly in reply.

“Ohhhh! There is that perennial Nightsister spunk. What is yours is yours, I see. With a Jedi named Cal Kestis and daughter named Ilyana.”The older woman replied.

“Well, I am Mother Dmitra. Pleased to meet you Jedi Knight Cal Kestis and your Nightsister wife, Merrin Talzin. Plus, the little Nightsister Ilyana who is afraid of us all.” Dmitra smiled as she continued stroking his daughter’s hair.

It was odd, he never even knew what type of ceremony facilitated his being married to Merrin. Or whether or not they had actually done one. Or how Mother Dmitra knew him to be a Jedi Knight. But, regardless, Merrin declared him as hers. Ilyana meanwhile was still hiding her face, until she decided to be brave and peaked to look out at the older woman.

“Ah, she’s looked at me now. Hello little one, you want to meet other women besides your mother? We do not bite? Come now Ilyana.” Dmitra smiled at Ilyana.

Ilyana giggled and grabbed the old woman’s hand. She began to chew on it too. The old woman smiled. Ilyana seemed to like her, that seemed to be her common message that if she liked you, she would try to eat your fingers.

“Ha! Little one. Come, Jedi! Let me hold her!” Dmitra declared.

She reached out for Ilyana and Cal reluctantly gave her his daughter. Ilyana squirmed a bit, but became mesmerized by all the necklaces on Mother Dmitra’s neck. She began to play with them, put some in her mouth and just flail her arms as she played with them. Dmitra tickled her and she laughed loudly, even hugging the older woman around the neck.

Yet, as they stood there, he noticed the other Witches seemed to crowd around him and Merrin. Specifically staring at him, some even rubbing his arms and whispering about them in Dathomiri. He could not hear it all, but some of the snippets he heard and Merrin’s facial expressions made it seem it was rather charged language at him. Ilyana saw this and began to squirm in the older woman’s arms.

“My Dada!” Ilyana cried as she reached out to him.

“No!” She cried again as she put up her hand and some of the women were pushed off of him and Merrin.

He reached out toward Dmitra and she smiled widely as she handed him back his baby girl. She had a look as if she had figured something out. A great big secret. She still rubbed Ilyana’s back.

“Ah, the baby Nightsister Ilyana does not want to share HER dad! Hahaha! Powerful she is, those Jedi Force Powers coming through. She looks to be like her mother in that regard. Does not want any other Witches besides her mother near her father. Although I suspect she does not like it when you two kiss or otherwise get intimate.” Dmitra queried.

“She does not like it when I kiss MY husband at times. However, she is not always present when MY husband and I are...intimate.” Merrin replied.

“Oh oh oh! Hahahaha! Merrin Talzin. I like you and I liked your Mother. Your Aunt was a stupid cunt who got you all killed because of her stupidity and greed. But your Mother, oh she had that fire that you inherited from her. We will get along well. Sisters, stop trying to paw the Jedi! His daughter will not be happy, nor his Nightsister wife. Plus, her brother looks uncomfortable already. Come with me, Merrin Talzin and her Jedi Husband Cal Kestis. Do not worry Izaul, I shall return them to you later.” Mother Dmitra declared.

Merrin smiled at her brother and he nodded in reply as they followed Mother Dmitra. While Izaul went with Zara and their daughters off to presumably his home. Cal got a look around the Village, many of the Witches stared at them. Many of them with looks of intrigue and were rather lascivious. He noticed that the Clan seemed to have regular horses versus the Nightbrothers’ Zorses. They also had dogs, and they had a large enclosure for a lot of Black Tigers, which got real excited when he walked by with Ilyana. They all began to stare at him and Ilyana, Ilyana even tried to reach out as if to pet one as Asajj barked at them. Mother Dmitra noticed.

“The only one who I have ever seen Black Tigers react to like they do to little Ilyana here, is Rí-Athair. Very powerful Nightsister indeed, too bad there are not more of ya. Some of my sisters and I enjoyed... getting intimate with them. That is how you and my daughter, Kaylynn, came to be, Merrin. Rí-Athair used to-“ Dmitra was cut off.

“I know! My little one is here and I would rather she not hear that talk! So please keep it away from her. But I am aware of what my mother’s... habits and proclivities were. As well as my father’s. But, such talk is not suitable for a baby girl.” Merrin cut her off in a panic.

“Hmm, usually I would say bull shit to that, but your daughter is special and more perceptive. Plus, those Jedi powers. Rí-Athair is also a bit of a prude, I see you get that from him, Merrin Talzin. Though Maker knows he has fucked the shit out of me numerous times.” Dmitra whispered under her breath the last sentence, but Cal and Merrin still heard it.

Cal chuckled slightly and Merrin looked even more uncomfortable, so he decided to change the subject.

“How come this clan has horses, while the Nightbrothers have Zorses?” Cal asked aloud.

“My father breeds Horses with the Dreaming River clan, and they in turn supply them to the other clans. They did not like us much, so we bred Zorses instead, which are hardier and tougher than horses. Hence, why we were able to trade them with the other witch clans that had shunned us, before the massacre. Now, we just keep them for ourselves, for the most part.” Merrin replied.

“Yes, true. But we breed our Horses just as tough to fight off Short-Faced bears and Black Tigers. Speaking of which.” Dmitra trailed off as they continued walking around the Black Tiger enclosure.

There was a cub in one area, seemingly alone, but it looked to have escaped. It was very tiny, looked to be only a few days old. It was walking around outside the enclosure a few feet away. Mother Dmitra picked it up as it mewled and cried.

“This little one is an orphan, still has not opened its eyes, but despite being still blind it finds a way to escape. I wonder how?” Dmitra pondered, as the cub began to squirm and move towards Ilyana.

Ilyana got excited and began to clap her hands. Cal was none to happy about Ilyana having a Black Tiger cub with a Direwolf. Even Asajj grew excited and barked, as Dmitra came over to him and Ilyana. Ilyana began to pet the cub, and it’s cries stopped. Cal looked to Merrin who had a annoyed look on her face. Another pet for their daughter.

“Ah Ha! Looks like she is going to add more animals to her menagerie! This little cub sensed her and came out to meet the Princess of Dathomir. Merrin my dear, this little thing won’t mind being held by you. Your handsome Jedi already has his hands full with your baby and the little Direwolf there.” Dmitra declared as she handed the cub to Merrin.

Merrin looked annoyed, but the cub in her hands snuggled into her. Merrin had a thing for little cute things, like their daughter. So she began to pet the little thing and it purred as it slept in her arms. Asajj, meanwhile, wanted to be let down. So Cal put her on the ground, as she trotted alongside him and then trailed after Mother Dmitra.

“Oh, aren’t you a cute little thing! Your Ilyana seems to attract things just as cute as she is.” Dmitra declared as Asajj barked at her.

“Oh yes, let’s go see my daughter and wait for Rí-Athair. She has always wanted to meet you; her sister. She only had brothers that, as you know per tradition, live in our male brethren’s villages not far from here. So, she has become rather lonely. As I am sure you know.” Dmitra continued as they walked toward a large, cabin like structure. Call assumed it was Mother Dmitra’s abode.

“Then, why did you never seek me out?” Merrin replied with a sad tone.

“Well, we do not have a really good answer. We thought you might try and kill us on sight, that and Gorgara being on the mountain for so long, until your handsome Jedi killed her, also stopped us from venturing out there. Rí-Athair said you would not harm us. But, trying to traverse the swamps and the mountain, all with Gorgara flying around and attacking anything. With the added benefit of you possibly trying to kill us was a risk we were not willing to take. Your brother only came to us because he had survived and landed here after an attack from Gorgara. That is how he and Zara met, then after that he secretly kept coming here. I did not find out about it until Zara’s second girl. That is how good he is at hiding and sneaking around. I am sorry that we could not be there for you after the Massacre.” Dmitra replied.

“But, happier times now. Gorgara is dead, you have had a baby and now you can meet your sister and your nieces.” Dmitra chirped happily. 

They walked into the Large Cabin. Immediately Cal noticed how clean and indeed rather high tech with computers and other high tech amenities throughout the cabin. It looked to be a expertly crafted into the house with a use of magick, a knowledge of ship parts and personal decorating style. It was a very nice home. Then, Asajj laid down on a small mat, and Merrin put down the Black Tiger cub next to her. They immediately curled up with each other. Then, she took Ilyana from his arms and began to pepper her face with kisses causing Ilyana to giggle. Then, he heard a voice chime in as he noticed a young woman walk towards them.

(Merrin)

“Hello Mother, and SISTER! I have longed to meet you! My mother only supplied me with brothers that I cannot see all the time. Oh, a Jedi?! I thought you were all killed? Ohh! This is interesting is it not? Oh, you two got busy. Got a little one here, and by the Maker is she a little cutie.” The woman, a witch named Kaylynn, stroked their daughter’s cheek.

Ilyana giggled, but Merrin sensed her unease around all the people that had surrounded them throughout their time here in the Dreaming River Clan village. But, she did seem to like Kaylynn. Most likely because she told her how cute she was, and because it was just them, Mother Dmitra and her now apparent sister Kaylynn in the House. Her daughter was barely under a year old and was already enjoying the attention she got as a baby Nightsister. Of course, besides her, she was the only Female around, until now.

“Oh my, powerful she is! A little Jedi-Nightsister baby, no wonder all the animals go crazy about her. I heard them even in here. No doubt all the Nightbrothers, especially the elder ones, enjoy having a little one running around again.” Kaylynn smiled.

Kaylynn was an attractive woman. Dark, brown hair, slightly tanned skin. Large breasts and a round butt, as was common with her clan. No wonder her mother and Aunt liked coming here and... have fun with the Witches here and Rí-Athair. Her half-sister was extremely attractive, but the way she looked at Cal angered her. Cal was hers, and she never really liked sharing. Unless, of course she was properly placated and offered something extra.

“What is my niece’s name?” Kaylynn asked.

“Ilyana Talzin.” Merrin replied.

“Oh, my God! Oh she is so cute! I cannot wait to be a mother, maybe...you can share your Jedi with me? Sisters share don’t they?” Kaylynn asked playfully.

“Kay, leave your sister and her Jedi alone. Merrin had been alone too long and is not likely to share anytime soon. Besides, look at how uncomfortable the Jedi looks. I am sure Merrin had to put work in just to get him to admit his feelings for her. Let alone actually sleep with her.” Dmitra spoke.

She was right, Cal’s rigidity and following the rules took time for him to break. To admit he loved her as she loved him. But, of course once he admitted that, getting him to sleep with her and get her pregnant came rather quickly. Then, their precious Ilyana came not long after, but it was not all easy, especially Cal having to fight the Inquisitors and save those children from being found.

“Oh mother! I am sure I can...convince Merrin otherwise. But I will stop for now. Can I hold my little niece?” Kaylynn asked her with a bubbly smile.

Merrin frowned but reluctantly handed her her little girl. Ilyana began to squirm and reached back for her. Merrin shushed her and told her she would be okay. But still Ilyana whimpered and said, “No!” A few times as Kaylynn held her.

“Oh, baby Ilyana! Do not be so afraid. You will have to get used to other girls’ presences sooner or later. But, my God are you so cute!” Kaylynn declared as she kissed Ilyana’s cheeks.

Ilyana scrunched up her face, but eventually hugged her aunt. Kaylynn laughed and held her even closer. Laughing and rocking her daughter. Her daughter seemed to have warmed up to her Aunt rather quickly, even beginning to gnaw on her fingers. Her typical sign that she liked and trusted someone.

“Kay, it is time for them to see your father. That is why they have come.” Dmitra spoke.

“You know why we have come?” Cal asked Dmitra.

Kaylynn then handed her back her daughter, but winked at her. And Merrin sat down and Ilyana immediately went to talking to her sister in Merrin’s tummy. Babbling and patting her stomach. Kaylynn looked at her with a smile and a knowing look as her eyes then raked over Cal. Merrin’s jealousy was coming through but she was distracted by her daughter laughing into her stomach.

“Of course, we heard about Faoiltiarna’s return. Rí-Athair foretold it and said you would be coming. It was confirmed when the Direwolves all began to howl early this morning. Come now, I will take you to Rí-Athair.” Dmitra said.

Mother Dmitra then noticed how Ilyana was babbling into her stomach. A knowing smile formed on her face as she then turned to Cal. 

“Oh, you Jedi dog, Cal Kestis. I see you’ve put another little Acushla into Merrin here. I did not know Jedi could be so virile. Oh, once the other sisters hear about this they will be pawing at you. Ha! But come, now, let us go see the Father of Dathomir. He is expecting you. Kay will watch your niece Ilyana’s Pup and Cub.” Mother Dmitra then grabbed Cal and Merrin as she held Ilyana.

Then, green mist surrounded as they left Mother Dmitra’s cabin and ended up at a higher elevation. She noticed it was a large room, overlooking the ancient city. She could see the Village below them. She noticed a woman, who looked like a Nightsister, but had the tattoos of the Nardithi clan. She also noticed an attractive Black Haired woman, also dressed in black not far away. She looked similar to the Witches, but Merrin could tell she came from off world. Both women held little toddlers in their arms. 

Ilyana grew excited as did the toddlers in the womens' arms. Ilyana squirmed to be put down, and once she was, she ran to the other toddlers and they hugged and fell onto a plush carpeted floor. They giggled and laughed happily as they rolled and played around. Before they began to chase each other around the room and hide behind furniture.

“Ah, Ella and Jerserra. Rí-Athair’s favorites. Glad to see the little ones know their niece now.” Mother Dmitra spoke to the two women in the room.

“Oh, nice to see you too, Dmitra. Tomasz is meditating. He is in a mood, it is his Uncle’s birthday. So, he went out to meditate. Áine was nearby, I am sure she will make an appearance soon. The little ones seemed to have sensed one another, and Tomasz says they communicate through the Force also.” The attractive woman in black replied.

Just then, a three year old girl with black hair came bounding into the room. She saw the other toddlers playing around, and seemingly focused on Ilyana. 

“Baby Ilya!” The little girl, she presumed to be Áine, cried.

Ilyana laughed and collided with her in a hug. It was adorable to watch the three year old try and lift her daughter off the ground. But she did, barely, and then they all continued playing.

“Oh, I miss it when my little ones were that small. So cute, but now most of them live elsewhere and do not bother to see me as much.” Dmitra declared with slight sadness.

“You see them almost everyday, Dmitra. At least you still have Immediate family nearby. Mine are all dead. Besides, you have your daughter with you. I am sure she will get pregnant soon enough and provide more little ones for the village.” The Nardithi, declared.

“Well, Jerserra, that excuse holds hollow now since here is another Nightsister, Merrin Talzin. With another one rolling around with your daughter. And, where is your son, Seamus, at? Such a polite boy.” Dmitra asked.

“He is with Tomasz, meditating.” Jerserra replied then looked at Merrin. “You are not of my clan, but of my kin. You were part of the main Nightsister clan? I am glad to see I was not the only Nightsister to survive, I assume like me, you had a triad of problems to deal with being the last survivor of your clan.” Jerserra asked her.

Merrin felt all the old feelings bubble up, but she was about to cry out of sadness and relief to know that she was not the only one to survive. Even if her father had said he hid her sisters elsewhere. To know someone else went through what she did, or at least similarly to what she did, was somewhat of a relief. 

“Yes, I am glad to know I am not the only one.” Merrin replied.

“As am I. I am sorry I did not find you sooner. However, Ella and I must send you to your father. He has much to show you, and... we can catch up another time. We will watch your daughter, she seems distracted enough. Go out onto the balcony there.” Jerserra replied, pointing to a balcony behind her and to her right.

Dmitra stayed behind and began to play with the little girls. Cal smiled at her as they walked beside each other. He reached out and she grabbed his hand. Holding hands as they walked onto a Garden Balcony, with a menagerie of different trees. All of which looked like they belonged on the forested home World her father spoke of.

“Who is Tomasz?” Cal asked her.

“That is my father’s real name. He uses other names when he does not know or trust the person, often. Other times, it is in honor of someone he loved and admired. A paternal figure from his past.” Merrin replied.

Cal nodded in reply and they continued walking. They saw her father in the center of the garden overlooking the city. A little boy was asleep next to him, and her father was in a deep meditative state. He was shirtless and on his back, she saw what he called the Kotwica (Kot-vit-za) tattooed on his back. She never knew what that symbol meant, but hopefully now she could ask him. It was also on a flag near him. With the top half in white and the bottom half in red.

She and Cal did not know what to do, so Merrin hesitatingly, while still holding Cal’s hand, touched her father’s shoulder. Her body froze and she seemed to be transported to another world. She saw her father, far younger, fighting in the streets of some city. He did not have his lightsaber, but he fought with some automatic rifle.

He spoke in a language she had heard him speak before, but she never learned entirely, and she only caught snippets of what she could understand. She wished she could learn more for it sounded like a beautiful language to her. Then, it seemingly translated in her head what he was saying. He was commanding the men of his company as they fought to gain control of the city center.

“Merrin, while I am glad you could join me. I had hoped you would not see this.” Merrin turned to see her father standing next to her. Watching his own memories play before them.

Cal was next to her and was mesmerized. Seemingly having his own flashbacks of his war time experiences during the Clone Wars. Her father was brutal, yet graceful. Gunning down men in rounded helmets, similar to his own but without the Kotwica on them and in a different fabric covering his own helmet than their’s which had no fabric covering. The enemy combatants speaking in another language she did not understand, but it was translated in her head. Most likely by her father.

“You are hearing my mother tongue, Polon, and the language of my people’s greatest enemy, Alemán, of the Erreans. You are witnessing the Battle of Krakow. Later in the war, but still long before it ended. I was around Cal’s age when I fought and led my men into combat here. What you will witness, is something I hope you never experience in your life, EVER.” Her father spoke, and she watched his memory unfold.

Her father shot several Erreans soldiers. Then, the last few surrendered. She saw some more of the men surrendering. Some looked slovenly and grotesque. She heard her father call them the Dirlewanger Brigade. She heard some of her father’s men call them criminals and butchers, animals to be put on the front line. To slaughter and kill the innocent.

Then, she heard more men call out, and a few hundred or so yards away, were hundreds of tiny little bodies. Some with their heads and faces smashed in. Some were hung from lamp posts. All with their blood filling the street they laid dead in.All little children that could not have been older than 4 or 5 years old. It broke her heart and she began to sob. Cal himself fell to his knees at the sight.

She saw her father cry, and his past self collapse in shock. Some of the prisoners began to laugh, then she saw something in her father’s past self snap. He turned to the leader of the group of prisoners. Her father called him Oskar Dirlewanger.

“Who did this?! Was it you, you sick pedophilic animal?! The whole pack of you!” Her father’s past self cried.

Some of the Prisoners laughed. Most of the others looked afraid and indeed some looked ashamed. The leader, who her father called Gruppenfuhrer Dirlewanger stepped forward laughing and smiling. She immediately grew to hate this man, as her father evidently did. He looked like a disgusting pig of a man. Although pigs would be insulted by the association.

“They were subhuman, Pole trash. You are a people unworthy of existing. The trouble always starts with children, so my men and I eliminated the threat they posed to the Greater Oster Reich! What do you plan to do, You weak subhum-“Her father cut the man of with a punch that broke the man’s jaws.

“Line them up. Not one of these fuckers lives. For the first time in our history, we will judge our executioners. Then we will ward off any who may wish to follow their example. Line em up! Kowalski, bring the flame thrower! Separate the laughing pieces of shit from the rest.” Her father commanded as he then kicked Dirlewanger in the stomach.

“For this one, bring the horses. We will quarter him. He will die screaming as these little ones no doubt did!” Her father declared.

Then, he continued to lay a beating into the man. His men also began to beat the prisoners, especially the ones that had laughed. Some of those men laughed even as they were beaten. Psychopaths who enjoyed pain no matter who was receiving it, even themselves. Oskar Dirlewanger, meanwhile, whimpered and cried and seemed to beg for mercy as her father beat him.

Her father stopped as the man groaned in pain. His blood coughing up. Some of her father’s men brought ropes and tied them to his limbs. Then, other men on horses facing in four separate direction grabbed the ends of the ropes and began to move out until they began to pull the man apart. Limb by Limb. The man cried in pain and then the prisoners began to panic.

She heard them blame the others and say they had wanted no part in it. That their commander was a butcher and they had told him so. Her father ignored their cries. Her father’s men then began to force the prisoners take down the children’s bodies.

The man, Kowalski then set the men who had laughed on fire with the flame thrower. The men’s laughs turned to cries of agony as they screamed as the flesh on their skin blistered. Her father and his men looked at the burning men with hatred in their eyes. But, he stood tall and watched as they fell dead. Silent as a statue.

“ Let them burn! Do not waste the ammo!” Another man exclaimed.

Her father stared down the men as they died screaming. Then he cocked his rifle back and he and his men went to the other prisoners. The sounds of Gruppenfuhrer Dirlewanger’s screams heard in the background. As more prisoners were lined up against a wall, many of them forcibly. Some begging and trying to break free. Those that ran were gunned down. Many cried and fell to their knees to beg for mercy.

Her father aimed his rifle and began to fire as the other men joined him. They killed all the prisoners who wore the insignia of what she assumed was for the Dirlewanger brigade. Other prisoners who said they were not Errean and had opposed the killing of children, and had different unit markings, were forced to continue organizing and taking down the children’s bodies. Those men were spared, for now.

She heard screams and saw an arm get ripped from it socket from Oskar Dirlewanger’s still screaming person. Her father then shouted commands to find children that may have survived. Her father, a man who rarely she ever saw get angry had the fire of hatred burning in his eyes as he watched Osmar Dirlewanger get pulled apart. Then, he dug through the rubble and searched the building briefly before a voice called out for him.

A dark skinned man cried out for her father. “Captain Pilecki. Tomasz! What are you doing?!” The dark skinned man cried out.

“That is enough for now, Merrin. I have someone for you to meet.” Her father declared as they were then transported to a vibrant and lush garden area.

4 children, 3 girls and one boy,ran around playing, and then ran to them once they noticed Merrin, her father and Cal. Crowding around her Father’s legs hugging him and speaking a language that sounded very similar to Dathomiri. She even understood it all without the need of translation.

“Daddy, Daddy! It is Uncle Stanislaw’s birthday!” The children chirped at her father.

“I know my children. Have you been good for him and Joshua?” Her father asked the excited group of children.

“Yes!” They all happily replied.

“Good, now look who I brought.” Her father pointed at her.

Merrin smiled as the children grew excited. She looked around for Cal, but could not see him. Then, Merrin noticed Cal asleep laying on the grass. He looked to be fine, but she knelt next to him.

“Merrin! Wittle sissies!” The children all exclaimed, in that language that sounded like Dathomiri so she was able to understand what they were saying.

They ran to her. “Do not worry wittle sissies, he is asleep. Only the children of daddy can see this place. Joshua says it has to be that way.” A little girl, no older than 4 exclaims to her.

A two year old girl ran into her and hugged her, and she hugged her back instinctively, and a 5 year old boy waved to her. The eldest, a girl of 7 introduced them all.

“Wittle sissies, I am Maria, this is Mieczyslaw, and that is Elzbieta and then Áine is hugging you. She loves hugging our wittle siblings. Welcome to Oaza! This is where we can still see Daddy from time to time. But, you cannot stay long.” Maria declared.

Merrin hugged the babbling girl named Áine, and who looked a lot like the Áine she had just seen at her father’s home playing with Ilyana.The girl also reminded her so much of Ilyana, her exuberance and wanting to hug people. Yet, she was very confused, and she had no idea what this place was. Why she was in such a peaceful place after what she had just witnessed? She then saw a beautiful woman with lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and a rather curvaceous figure walk straight to her father. They spoke in the language that she could not understand. He looked at her the way she remembered he looked at her own mother. She was slightly jealous on behalf of her mother, for this woman seeming taking her mother's place in her father's heart. But, she recalled how her mother had said her father would never marry again after the death of his wife and children. Then her, she guessed, siblings, based on what they called her, began to talk again.

“That is mommy, she rarely gets to see Daddy. We all miss him, and Daddy is very sad since he cannot be with us anymore. We miss him too and we wish we could be there with you all, he and mommy, and us, we would all be very happy. Then daddy would not be so sad anymore! But, that is why he has you and all of our other little siblings, to be there for him since we cannot! Mommy is not too happy about how we get more siblings, but she lets it go for us, because we love all of our little siblings!” The boy, Mieczyslaw declared happily, before he began to study and even poke at Cal.

“The Jedi looks funny, I never saw someone with red hair like his.” Mieczyslaw giggled.

“Neither have I.” Merrin replied back with a smile.

“You cannot be here too long, otherwise Daddy never wants to leave. We will miss you wittle sissies! Take care of Ilyana and the new baby you have in your tummy! Group Huggies!” Elzbieta declared.

The other children joined their sister in hugging her, and Merrin enjoyed it. They were sweet children and they made her feel safe. The youngest one, Áine, even did what Ilyana does and began to babble into her tummy. Merrin slightly cried at how beautiful a scene it was, for her to be with family again. Especially after the horrific scene she saw before they came here.

“No cry wittle sissies, we will all see each other again. Be strong, for the babies and Daddy!” Maria declared.

Little Áine still held onto her and cried, “No no! No no!” Merrin hugged her fiercely in reply. Áine refused to let go, as did Merrin, wanting to hug one another for all their lost time they missed as sisters.

She looked to her father and noticed him speak to the beautiful woman and hug her. He then spoke to a man in a red robe, not dissimilar to what her father liked to wear, when the scene changed before them again. No longer was a little girl hugging her, nor were any of the other children around her. They were in a house, a cabin like Mother Dmitra’s but with way less tech. She looked around and saw Cal was awake now, and staying beside her and holding her hand tightly.

“You okay?! What we saw was, terrible! That was horrible, and I have never seen anything like that! Not even during the Clone Wars.” Cal spoke softly and sadly.

“That, was the Great War. The War to end all wars they said. They were part right. But, that is what I and our people faced. A pack of genocidal racists megalomaniacs, who utilized criminals and psychopaths as part of their total war to frighten, subjugate and even eradicate the civilian populace of my home world.” Her father sighed.

“Why did they do it though? I mean, how could anyone do that?” Cal questioned.

“The Jedi did something similar to the Sith. What they did is within the confines of the darkness of the human soul. The dark part that comes out in times of war. You saw it in me, in that dark memory of mine. If you traverse a man’s mind, what horrors will you find?” Her father questioned back.

“But, they were children!” Merrin cried.

“My sweet Merrin, that was a war where they waged genocide against our people. Meant to wipe us out entirely to take our homeland for themselves. The people they hit first, are always the children. War, war never changes and neither does genocide.” Her father sighed.

“How could you handle that? How could anyone? Were...were all Erreans that evil?” Merrin asked frantically. 

“No, not all of them. And as you can see, I was not entirely good either. There was good and bad on both sides. But, more weighted good with our side versus their’s. Their rank were filled with a mix of cowards, opportunists and racist genocidal monsters. But there were some good Erreans, good men. Men who helped me and even saved my life.” Her father sighed and had a sad look upon his face.

“There... was a man. Well, two men who were good and opposed the genocidal machinations of their countrymen. Two Erreans, the first one I ever met was when I was a boy. I was staying with my Uncles, when their village was attacked by Erreans. One uncle, Stanislaw, was a priest and he hid us in the Church cellars from the Death Squads, the Einsatzgruppen. I watched him get murdered in a forest behind the church. But, one of the soldiers that came as the massacre was occurring tried to stop it. He ordered the Death Squads out and saved all the people who had yet to be executed. His name was Anton Schmid. A middle aged looking man, with a small moustache and black hair, rather round also. He had warned the village an hour before hand. But it was too late by the time it got to the church where some of the children and adults were attending services and religious education classes. So, after my uncle heard the warning from my Uncle Mieczysław over a phone, he tried to get us ready to hide in the forest before they got there, but he saw the Einsatzgruppen coming so he hid the children in the cellars and the other adults hid in the forest. To try and distract the Death Squads from us, they ran into the forest and the Einsatzgruppen chased after them. So, many of them got caught and were executed. My uncle tried to distract them, and he succeeded enough that they did not check for us, but they shot him too. They took them not far from the road behind the Church, and executd them all, simply because they were Polons.” Her father sighed.

An image then flashed before her of the massacre that her father had witnessed. People screaming before shots rang out. Her father holding his little sister and cousins in the cellar, as he watched out of a window. Her father could not have been more than 8 years old. Then, she saw her father watch as his Uncle Stanislaw the priest was killed. She saw the man stand tall and proud, saying a blessing over the groups of condemned before they were executed, providing strength to the other people that then stood there condemned with him. Without the fear of death as he said his final prayers for himself and those condemned to death and held his prayer beads that they called a rosary in his hand. Then, the Erreans fired and the condemned fell dead, and she saw Stanislaw’s soul leave his body as his eyes shut forever.

She looked to her father and saw tears in his eyes. Her father, like her, was the last survivor of a genocide. Her father had told her that his Uncle Stanislaw saved his life. But, Izaul had told her how he had done it. Now, she understood her father’s reticence of telling her and her sisters the whole story. She could tell the deaths of his people, especially of his family, weighed heavily on him. Her brother knew the whole story and had said that if he had a son, he would name him after their brave Great-Uncle Stanislaw. In recognition of his bravery and sacrifice for the children he saved, including their father. He said it would make their father happy, and she did not doubt it. Her mother had said that part of the reason her father acts the way he does, is because he seeks to bring his people back to life in anyway he can. That he sees his lost family and people within all of his children, hence why he has so many. It is his way to try and resurrect his people, and to try to fill the hole they left behind. Her mother, and thus she, never knew what happened entirely to her and her father’s people. Only that they had all been wiped out when the War, that she has now partly witnessed, had ended. Leaving her father all alone, like the Massacre of the Nightsisters did to her. She could understand why her father acted the way he did, although she did not entirely approve. For she too yearned to see her family and people again, but she guessed that is why she has her father and all of her siblings now. To rely on each other in dark times, as family is always meant to.

“Anton, however, found us in the cellar. My little sister and I, with our cousins and the other children, were then led by him to my Uncle Mieczysław. He thanked Leutnant (Lieutenant) Anton Schmid for saving them. Where Schmid then replied, ‘If only I could have save more of you, I can only try to atone for the sins of my country men. We are not all butchers like them. I am sorry. Best of luck and may the Creator protect you all, old friend.’ After that, I could not immediately escape back to my family and try to get out of the newly occupied area. Eventually, though, my Father got myself, my little sister, Uncle and his family out of occupied Polonia. During that time, I watched as Anton Schmid, a member of the enemy army, helped my people. Stick his neck out whether with food, papers, work or ways to escape forced labour or even the death camps. Eventually though, the Errean Wehrmacht high command, the Oberkommando, found out. Then the SD and Gestapo arrested him. They shot him in the city square and hung his body from a post, along with two other men who had helped him. Two of our local police men who collaborated in order to spy on the Wehrmacht. Anton Schmid had provided them with documents to try and save people’s lives. Which the Home Army was able to duplicate en masse. His example, and indeed his basic human decency, despite all that his people had done to us. It showed me there was still good amongst them. That they were not entirely evil and irredeemable. I have tried, and often failed, to follow his example.” Her father sighed again.

“But, that is enough about me, child. My story, and those of our people, is one far too long and too sad to be told in one day. Especially now, when there are more cheerful things to discuss. I will tell you about my Uncle Stanislaw and Franz Jägerstätter, the other good Errean Man, another time. I will also tell you more of my family, your grandparents and aunts and uncles, as well. Now, I will try to explain Faoiltiarna’s feelings about you all.” Her father pulled them out of his memories and they were back in his abode in the old tower.

Her father put a shirt on. The young boy was still asleep and her father bent down to pick him up. He looked at her and Cal with tears in his eyes. Merrin began to cry and hugged her father. Her father hugged her tight.

“Oh, Macushla! Please, neither of you, tell anyone what you saw. Not to them. They...do not know what I saw and what I went through. What I did.” Her father sighed as they broke the hug and he walked back into the room.

“Who were those children, and the woman you were talking to.” Merrin asked her father.

Her father stopped, while Cal asked, “What?!”

“I once had a wife and four children.” Her father stated simply before he turned around and began to walk away.

It shocked her. She knew her father to be an ancient being that no one really understood. She was certain this was as close as she could get to a being like him. Yet, her and Cal still had questions. So she grabbed her father’s arm. He stopped, before going into the room and then he placed the boy down near Jerserra. Who picked the boy up and kissed his forehead as she placed him on a bed in another room. Her father then came back out onto the balcony.

“I know Faoiltiarna has spoken to you. She talks to Ilyana often, has done so since the day she was born really. Faoiltiarna is unstable, but would never harm those she loves. Maybe she goes a bit overboard, but she would never harm anyone she loves. At least intentionally.” Her father declared.

“What?! How could Cal and I not know about that?! That is what I am afraid of father! She talks to our baby, what is she telling her?! What if she means well but Ilyana, or my other children, get hurt because of her actions?” She asked her father forcefully.

“Faoiltiarna loves your daughter too much and is far more careful around her, and you and Cal, than she was with others. Besides, as long as she is on Dathomir, she is better in control of her emotions. She knew you would react this way, so she hid her presence from you, but she cannot help herself, especially around babies. She yearns to be a mother again, something long denied and stolen from her. This planet has an odd calming effect on her, so her actions are kept in check. Plus, any missteps and I am here to make sure she does not go out of line. Should imperials come for your daughter, they will most likely face her also. Then, they would either fall under her control or die painfully. The last thing she wants is for you to leave Dathomir, permanently. Your adventures facing the Inquisitors and hunting down the Holocron panicked her, which is why she acts as she does now.” Her father replied firmly.

“But, my mother always warned me that when the Beloved Star Queen has her eyes on you, it always leads to death?” Merrin queried her father.

“Do not fear death, death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light. But, if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity.” Her father sighed sadly as he looked her in the eye.

Pain, suffering, loss, love and the all of what she saw her father endure, witness and even do. She saw it all within his eyes. A man who seemed unwillingly cast into infinity. An immortal who longs for death's embrace. The eternal slumber and peace long denied him. A connection to a life and world loss. The yearning to pass on to the other side. To be able to see his family and people again, as she yearned to do. For him to be able to finally join his people in death. It broke her heart to see her father like that, yet at the same time, she was glad she had him at all in her life. That he was there for her and Ilyana now.

“But what should I do if she appears again? I fear what may happen.” Merrin asked her father.

“Hmm, then don’t turn around.” Her father stated matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of moving parts, but everything will be explained and come together later on.  
> Faoiltiarna (FwEEL-TchEER-NUH)- it means Queen of the Wolves or Wolf’s Lady in Irish.  
> Mieczyslaw (Me-esh-ee-slav)- means glorious sword in Polish, I believe. It combines two words meaning glory and sword.  
> The Slaughter of the children did happen, it occurred at a daycare during the first days of the Warsaw Uprising.  
> I hope you all enjoyed and please bear with me on this experiment. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I apologize if some of that made you sad or queasy. I always cry about the slaughter of the children at the daycare when I read about the Warsaw Uprising.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and positivity, and grammatical errors you see will be well met. I do my best to proof read these, and this one I wrote on my phone. So I will correct any mistakes I find. I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
